


Died as a hero, Lived as a villain

by PeggyPop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyPop/pseuds/PeggyPop
Summary: I don't want to be the heroI never wanted to be the heroWhy am I always the hero?…..I….I don't have to…I don't have to be the hero…Was… Was Wilbur right..Are we the bad guys…Can I be the bad guy…I…I want to be the bad guy..I'm going to be the bad guy…I'm going to be the Villain…I won't be a hero anymore…------------------------------------------Villain Tommy pog.I love the idea of villain Tommy and wanted to try my hand at writing it lol. Enjoy (:
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been reading fanfiction for as long as I can remember so I decided to try my hand in writing it lol. I apologies for grammer and spelling I'm not very smart. Hope you enjoy the book :)  
> (I am a tubbo and Tommy apologist. Would be ranboo too but he did nothing wrong) 
> 
> '...' - thought  
> "..." speech

He was sick of it, he was so fucking sick of it. Everyone, everyone keeps pushing the narrative that he's the hero that he needs to be the hero. Wilbur, Technoblade, Dream, hell even Sam. What does destroying the egg have to do with building the Hotel. There's no reason for him to be involved in the egg. He doesn't like the egg, but he doesn't hate it either so why should he have to get involved. Let the fucking egg and it's little fucking cult do what it wants. He just wants to build the Hotel and stay out of the conflict, why is everyone so instant on him being involved. On him being the hero. 

'I don't want to be the hero  
I never wanted to be the hero  
Why am I always the hero?  
…..  
I….  
I don't have to…  
I don't have to be the hero…  
Was… Was Wilbur right..  
Are we the bad guys…  
Can I be the bad guy…  
I…  
I want to be the bad guy..  
I'm going to be the bad guy…  
I'm going to be the Villain…  
I won't be a hero anymore… '

He stumbled back at the thought, landing on the ground with a hard thud 'No no no I can't be the bad guy I.. I can't be the villain can I? ' His hand moved up to pull on his hair 'I could… If I'm the Villain I won't be chosen to be the hero anymore' he laughs softly to himself, 'I don't have to be the hero, I won't be forced to play the role of the do gooder. I can be bad. I can hurt the people who hurt me. I can get revenge on the people who betrayed me. I can make them feel scared, alone and betrayed. Just like I was' the soft laughter slowly turned to crackles of insanity echoing throughout his small home.  
"You were right Wilbur. You were alway right. We are the bad guys."


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internal thoughts of a breaking child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not the longest chapter, I'm Woking on upping my words count but I was too excited to release this work. Enjoy :) Ravine  
> '...' - thoughts  
> "..." - speaking

After his slight, emphasis on slight, breakdown over the realisation that he maybe just slightly wanted to be the Villain. To be the person he used to fear, Wilbur, Dream. He decided to go on a walk, look around the server and really just think about what he's planning on doing.  
'Can I do this, can I become the Villain in the story… Can I betray everyone? Wait why the hell do I care if I betray them, all of them betrayed me. Tubbo, Techno, Phil, Jack, Niki… Everyone on this godforsaken server has betrayed me so why can't I betray them. Give them a taste of their own fucking medicine '  
He carried on his walk along the prime path, seeing the remnants of people's time on the server, the people that betrayed him, the people that hurt him, the people that deserved to be hurt. He carried on walking through the landscape eventually walking in the direction of pogtopia. He slowly made his way down into pogtopia. 

'So many things happened here, good, bad and scary. This is where Wilbur lost his mind, where he was convinced we had to be the Villains, we had to be the bad guys. Why didn't I listen to him? He was right, wilburs always been right so why didn't I listen to him, why did I leave him alone? I should have followed him, if I did things would be so different ' He walks towards the nether portal before stopping and looking down into the ravine "Wilbur…… I'm sorry I didn't listen" He walked further into the ravine, eventually entering the nether. 

He walked almost robotic all through the nether, walking down the path leading to the Logstedshire portal.He entered the portal, appearing in the remains of his exile. He walks towards the hole that was once his home 'Can I even call it a home, home was L' manburg with Tubbo, Wilbur, Niki, Jack…. With everyone. That was home. ' He sits done on the edge of the hole.' But L'manburg isn't here anymore, Techno and Phil teamed with him. With Dream. The blew it up, I don't understand why, it wasn't exactly a dictatorship like with schlatt. The leader wasn't insane like with Wilbur. So why?' 

He curls in on himself trying to get some sort of comfort for his thoughts,' Techno knew I wasn't going to hurt tubbo, I said it multiple times that I wouldn't hurt tubbo, that I wouldn't hurt L'manburg but when I finally acted on that promise I betrayed him. I betrayed him. I did exactly what he did in Pogtopia. I said what my intentions were, what I would and wouldn't do but I still betrayed him. He's a hypocrite. He's a huge fucking hypocrite. And Phil, he said.. he said L'manburg made him kill his son. So he responded by trying to kill me. His son…. ' Tears began to well up in his eyes and he hugged himself tighter.  
' He was so okay with my home being destroyed and techno trying to kill me…. why was he so okay with it… does he not consider me his son any more. Why does everyone stop caring when it's me, they care when it's everyone else but why am I different.. Why am I treated so differently… Why am I held at a different standard.. What's…. what's so wrong with me that no one cares.'  
With that thought his eyes drift close and he slowly falls into the safe embrace of sleep, curled up on the ground, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed, I'm going to try release at least one chapter a week and I'm Working on making my chapters longer!  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


	3. Questions Left Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book survived the explosion in Logstedshire, how does that effect the thoughts of a would be villain.And private conversations should never happen in the nether...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm having lots of fun writing this so enjoy this next chapter :)
> 
> '...' - Thoughts  
> "..." - Speaking  
> ~....~ - Game chat

Tommy woke as the sun appeared over the horizon, his eyes slowly opening as he sat up from where he slept. He rubbed his eyes removing any sleep still remaining 'God remind me to never sleep on the floor again my body aches'  
He stood up stretching before looking at his surroundings 'ah shit I forgot I was here, god it's going to take so long to get back to the main area. Why the fuck did I come out here man'  
He slowly made his way over to the nether portal doing a quick once over of the landscape, he stopped spotting something in the grass 'what the fuck, something survived the explosion the hell' He walked over to the objected picking it up with caution.  
"A book. How the fuck did a books survive the explosion" He shook his head moving to throw the book back onto the ground before freezing 'wait… Why is there a book? I doing remember any book excerpt Ghostbur's that were in the building and definitely blown up' He brought the book up closer to his face inspecting it slowly 'wait a second… is this…' He opened the book flicking through the pages, taking in the words written on the pages "Ranboo"

An hour later Tommy was sat back on the floor holding the book to his chest 'Ranboo cared, he visited me, he wrote to me, he stuck up for me in L' manburg. He never betrayed me ' Tears slowly form in his eyes before he quickly wipes them away.' I still have someone, he was always there, he's still my friend, I'm not alone…' He smiled thinking of his interaction with Ranboo before, during and after exile' I still have someone ' He stood, walking back towards the portal ready to head home again, he slowly makes his way through the nether heading back to the main portal. As he got closer to the main portal he heard people talking he got closer hiding behind a wall so he could listen in.  
"He refused to talk at all, he'd only communicated through writing in books"  
'Sapnap?'  
"Seriously, he wouldn't speak like at all?"  
'Punz?!?'  
"Nope, I went all the way to the prison to speak to him and he refused. I'm his best friend, well at least I thought I was, but he didn't even speak to me"  
"Man what a dick"  
Tommy's eyes went wide as he took in the conversation 'Sapnap saw dream in prison'  
Sapnap chuckled before speaking again  
"That's not even the worst part of it, he had me deliver a message. He refused to speak to me but still asked me to do something for him"  
"Fuck man, did you do it?" Punz relied letting out a breath of disbelief  
"of course I did, I don't know why but I wanted to know who he wanted to talk with ya'know. And you'll never guess who it was to"  
"Was it like George or something?"  
Sapnap let out a deep breath "That's what I thought but no. It was to Ranboo, he ask me to tell Ranboo that fucking smile thing he does."  
"That's weird man.."  
"Wanna know something even weirder, Ranboos reaction to it. I sent it to him and he just fuckin shut down, his eyes got all like hazy and he just stared walking in a straight line. And later in the chat he was talking super weird"  
"oh yeah I saw that he was speaking like enchantment table or some shit, so weird"  
"Yeah… well we got everything we need let's head back now"  
The two walked into the portal disappearing from sight. 

Tommy was leaning behind a wall, out of sight from the portal, eyes wide and hand on his mouth 'Dream wanted to talk with Ranboo… and sent him a message from the prison.' Tommy took a deep breath. 'Calm down Ranboo would be on Dreams side he hates side and what Dream said made him act super weird apparently'  
Tommy shook his head, moving towards the portal again before going though. He appeared in the overworld walking down to the community house 'if Ranboo isn't on Dreams side, then what does Dream want with him…. is he manipulating him?... Has Ranboo been lying to us all?... I need to talk to him' 

~/Msg Ranboo Meet me at my house. I need to talk to you~  
~/Msg Tommyinnit Okay I'll be there as soon as I can ~

Tommy began walking to his house, plans and questions flowing through his mind.  
'I need answers , I need to know if I can trust him'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated :)))


	4. Two of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Tommy have a much needed conversation and some realisations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo another chapter, another day, Enjoy :)  
> '...' - thoughts  
> "..." - speach  
> ~... ~ - in game chat/messages

Tommy sat on the floor of his house waiting for Ranboo to arrive. A thousand thoughts flowing through his mind 'Was Ranboo working with Dream? Is he still? Was Dream just using him? Is he helping him out of prison? Is anyone else on Dream's side? Is everyone on Dream's side?' Tommy sits panicking, overthinking every possible scenario a knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts in an instant.  
He jumps off the floor, slamming the door open, there stand the ender an hybrid looking extremely anxious. "Ranboo" Tommy straps to the side inviting Ranboo in "come on in we need to talk"  
Ranboo enters, ducking to fit through the door, Tommy closes the door before moving to sit on the ground again Ranboo joining him  
"So.. Tommy what did you need to talk to me about" Ranboo fidgets as he talks, constantly ringing his hands.  
"I'm going to ask you something and you need to be 100 percent honest with me, can you do that? I don't care if the answer is something I won't like okay? I need to know"  
"Ummm ill try to be 100 % honest"  
"No no you can't try you need to be honest I need the truth no half truths, no refusing to answer questions okay? I need to know this. Can you do this yes or no?" Tommy said, looking more serious than he ever had before. It looks odd on a child usually so filled with joy and laughter. Ranboo shuffles in his place before replying.  
" yes. I'll answer everything I can, I might not know everything because of my memory but I can do what you're asking"  
"Good" Tommy leans back against the wall behind him "Now… What's going on with you and Dream?"  
Ranboo freezes on the spot, his breath catching in this throat. "Me-me and Dream."  
"Yes you and Dream. He sent you a message through Sapnap, and apparently that message made you freak the fuck out and act weird as shit. So I want an answer as to what exactly is going on with that. Now preferably." Tommy crossed his arms, raising a brow at Ranboo.  
Ranboo takes a deep breath closing his eyes, a minute passes before he speaks. " It's a long story. "  
" Lucky we have a lot of time isn't it "  
" Well…. I guess I should start this by saying, I've think been helping Dream.I blew up the community house, I helped collect the TnT and Obsidian for L'manberg, I had one of your discs at one point, and finally I think I'm helping Dream with something else but I don't know what it is yet. All I know is I'm doing a lot of mining, like a lot. "  
Tommy takes a breath, face showing confusion. " What do you mean by you think you have? You either did it or you didn't "  
" Well that's the thing, I don't really know if I have…" Tommy raises a hand moving it, motioning for Ranboo to continue. Which he does.  
" Well.. I get into these states right I've been calling it ender walking, so I basically sleep walk and do things, I don't remember doing it, the only reason I know about it is other people have seen me in this state" There's a moments silence between the two Tommy shifts where he's sat, starting to talk before Ranboo interrupts him with a statement that threw him for a loop.  
"Oh yeah and the reason I know all this is that when I'm in my panic room, by l'manberg or well what was l'manberg, wait back on topic. Ummm in that room dream speaks to me in my head, I only really heard him there and it stopped after Dream went to prison but then I had this super weird hallucination or dream about being in the prison and Dream saying we're friends, and this whole situation… "  
" Ranboo "  
"..... It's really freaking me out right because I'm not too sure what's going on and the people I told about it…. "  
" Ranboo"  
"... Well they don't really care about it but like I'm really freaking out about it and…."  
"RANBOO!!"  
"I'm just real- huh.. Oh was I rambling sorry"  
"It's fine just give me a second to process all the information that just got dumped on me…"  
The room is almost silent for the next couple minutes the only sound being Ranboo's heavy breathing and Tommy tapping the ground. Just as Ranboo's breathing begins to calm down Tommy starts to speak.  
" So let me get this right :You go in these ender walking states where you don't remember what your doing, while in these states you do things for dream, dream also speaks in your head about what you've supposedly done and - wait can Dream trigger the ender walk states or do they happen on their own "  
" Dream can trigger them, that's what happened with the message from Sapnap"  
Tommy hums, considering his next words carefully. "So Dreams is basically mind controlling you"  
"Well I would put it like that -"  
"No Dream is mind controlling you, to do what he wants, and then using that against you" Tommy looks at Ranboo, who nods in response. "Right so he's manipulating you, damn that 2 out of four now"  
"uhh two out of four??"  
"Two out of four minors he's traumatised, manipulated and/or abused."  
"Huh.. That's not good is it"  
"no it is not"  
Tommy laughs to himself, shaking his head at the situation "You said the people you old aren't helping, right. So I'm going to help you, screw the adults on this serve. They don't care about anything other than themselves and their goals, they leave everything to the kids and blame it on us when it goes wrong."  
"uhhhh… Tommy are you okay?"  
"I'm fine big man, just had some realisations recently but right I'm going to come up with a plan to help you okay.We're going to get Dream out of your head. I don't know how yet but I'll do it."  
"ahh.. You don't have to, I can deal with it"  
"You're my friend Ranboo, you visited me in exile and wrote to me, I'm going to help you I promise"  
Ranboo let's out a breath looking more relaxed than he had since he arrive at Tommy's "Thankyou Tommy"  
"No problem big man, someone has to fix the adults mess right.Now it's getting dark out and you live quite a while away so you might want to set of back home now"  
Tommy stands as he talks, offering a hand to Ranboo. Ranboo takes the hand, standing before replying  
"That sounds like a good idea, I'll see you soon Tommy, if you need any help shoot me a message" Ranboo moves towards the door, opening it turning to wave at Tommy.  
"See ya big man" Tommy watches Ranboo leave down the path. Tommy closes the door, turning with a smirk on his face 'Well Dream would you look at this, your plans are falling through. I'm going to take you and every other person on this godforsaken server down for good. No one will betray me again.'  
Tommy walks to his bed room, exhausted after the last couple hours, silence falling over the house and sleep takes him. 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and Kudos are appreciated :)  
> Co structive critisim welcome too :)))


	5. Update *no chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update not a chapter

I'll update this story as soon a si get the time to but school is kicking my arse right now so I'm focused on that but I should be all good to wite a chapter in the coming week or so, I'll delete this chapter after that but just letting people know I will update soon :))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, just wanted to say constructive critisim is appreciated. Kudos and comments are too. Hope you enjoyed it so far!!


End file.
